


Taking Chances

by soundlessAria



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2016, Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Bokushi's side, Confession, M/M, Romance, Teikou Arc Flashbacks, maybe i'll change the title some other time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting wasn't really the kind of first encounter one would expect. Heck, it was the complete 180 of a perfect, dreamy, chance meeting between two people. It was a catastrophe… and he knew it was his fault. He broke him… in the most horrible way possible. [AkaKuro Week 2016 Day 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the 4th day of **AkaKuro Week** , and, yes, I’m still breathing fine. My cough won’t leave me, however. *sighs*
> 
> I’m feeling pretty depressed right now (because of personal reasons). Writing is my only escape, so I apologize if some of the parts of this story didn’t feel right. orz
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed, and limited vocabulary.

Their meeting wasn’t really the kind of first encounter one would expect. There were neither pink cherry blossom petals fluttering with the wind, nor heart-thumping eye-to-eye contacts of love at first sight. Heck, it was the complete 180 of a perfect, dreamy, chance meeting between two people.

It was a catastrophe… and he knew it was all his fault.

.

.

.

It happened on their third year of middle school. It had been raining heavily outside, as if foreshadowing a forthcoming tragedy. It did come, accurately so.

He broke him… in the most horrible way possible.

Well, yeah, he knew how big of an asshole he had been two years ago– not that he actually isn’t right now. Though, he admits that it did tone down when his original self resurfaced.

He remembered the look the bluenette had when he introduced himself to him. He wasn’t one to have his interest piqued quite easily, but the bluenette’s reaction made a certain kind of feeling blossom deep inside of him. The bluenette’s devastated look made him smile. His other self loves the guy standing in front of him. Now that “he’s” gone, isn’t the bluenette his for the taking?

Akashi threw the towel to the bluenette teen who was dripping wet after just blindly walking outside, despite the obvious uncalm weather. “Give up on Aomine,” He ordered, expecting to see some sort of reaction on the bluenette’s always expressionless face. And it did work.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, unbelieving, as if he had just heard the very last thing he wanted the redhead to say. “But… Akashi-kun was the one who sent me after him,” his voice trembled as he gripped the towel Akashi gave him.

 _More._ “That’s right… That was his last chance,” Akashi began. “He” did know that Kuroko will fail in the end, but “he” still let the bluenette follow his whims. _This is what you call useless effort, isn’t it? How kind of you, dear brother._ “A plate that has been cracked will never be whole again. Even so, you can use it if you repair it, and if it was necessary, I’d expend the effort on it, but…” _Simply put, what was once broken can never return to its original form._ “There’s no need for that anymore. He’s still perfectly usable as is. Good work,” he ended with an uninterested look.

Kuroko frowned at Akashi’s words. “Akashi-kun…” He muttered in disbelief. Did he hear him right? Were his ears playing with him? “What are you saying…?” He asked, the look of incredulity never leaving his face. _Akashi-kun won’t say something like that. He isn’t the type to give up on something_ _– on someone–_ _what’s more, his own teammates._ “…No…” He quietly murmured, blinking his eyes away of the forming liquid. _Lies. This isn’t the Akashi-kun I know. This… This isn’t the Akashi-kun that I_ – He hesitated, but he had always felt that Akashi was hiding something… something dark inside of him. “…Who are… you?” He breathed out, his lips trembling. His own voice sounded distant to his ears.

 _I’ve been found out, eh?_ Akashi smirked, lauding the bluenette’s impeccable observance. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou, of course,” he said, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Raising his head, he met Kuroko’s eyes. “Te… tsu… ya.” His irises were of vivid red and gold.

Kuroko gasped at the mention of his given name. The unusual manner of speaking… The unfamiliar way Akashi addressed him… They didn’t feel right to Kuroko’s ears.

_Is this the end…?_

Kuroko told himself over and over that his old teammates will come back. Surely, someday, they will. Maybe, he was just escaping the nightmare called “reality,” but it’s the only thing he can do to keep his sanity intact.

Somewhere, inside the bluenette, a piece of his soul was shattered…

.

.

.

Then, came the second time he broke him.

It was during their third Nationals appearance.

Akashi knew that the incident hurt Kuroko more than what happened with Aomine.

Akashi wondered how the bluenette can still remain himself after everything he has been through. His heterochromatic eyes carefully trailed Kuroko’s every movements. _What? So he still hasn’t given up, huh?_ Then, it clicked inside of him like a movie replaying an almost forgotten scene. His brother heard from Kuroko about a certain Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kuroko wasn’t one to talk about his past, except for that one time. Ogiwara Shigehiro is the bluenette’s childhood friend, and also the one who got him hooked at basketball. They have a promise to one day meet on the court, not as a team, but as opponents.

 _Don’t tell me…_ The red-haired captain hummed at the realization. _Ogiwara Shigehiro, eh? Are you the one who causes him to have false hopes?_ He narrowed his eyes as he remembered how his brother once imagined the close distance between Kuroko and his friend, and how the bluenette seemed to be enjoying the other’s company. To think that that person can make the bluenette smile like that… _Unacceptable._

Somewhere inside him, his other persona smiled at the way he was acting. _You’re being too possessive, you know?_

_I inherited it from you._

They won against their first opponent. However, unfortunately, Kuroko ended up getting injured, caused by the aggressive advances the opposing team made. Kuroko needed to sit out for the next match.

Akashi wondered about the way Kuroko acted before the game, asking Teikou’s coach to let him play as a starting member. He didn’t seem to find the answer no matter how many times he think of it, so he just shrugged it off as the bluenette’s petty insistence.

For the next match, Teikou will be going against Meikou Junior High.

Akashi met him, and that’s when he understood Kuroko’s reason. It was the person who he thought was keeping Kuroko from falling.

Despite being unable to play for the game, Kuroko begged his captain to take the match seriously. From the looks of it, Meikou has Kuroko’s childhood friend as their ace.

The announcement played back inside Akashi’s head like melody to his ears. Call it fate playing with them like marionettes wrapped in its little fingers, but their next opponent was just who he exactly wanted them to be.

As expected, Teikou won with a wide margin. Terrifyingly.

One hundred eleven to eleven.

“Akashi-kun… Why…” The numbers horrifyingly blinked against his eyes. Kuroko’s legs buckled when he saw Ogiwara’s traumatized figure. The light was gone from his friend’s eyes… And… he knew… it was his fault.

To Akashi, it felt like an accomplishment. It was him who suggested the “game,” after all. On the other hand, to Kuroko, it was like he had just experienced a living nightmare. Maybe, it really was like that.

_What is victory?_

The remaining piece of the bluenette teen’s broken soul was crushed into pieces.

_I don’t want to see that scene again. It’s also impossible for me to forget everything. So… I… won’t be playing basketball anymore._

And so, Kuroko resigned from the club.

.

.

.

The next time the two met was before their middle school graduation ceremony.

“Have you found your answer?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko didn’t answer the redhead’s question. Instead, he gave a different reply, fiery resolve visible in his sky blue eyes. “I will no longer run away.” _I will do everything, the best I can, to make you and everyone else love basketball again._

.

.

.

Kuroko met the end of his promise during their first year in high school.

The bluenette, together with his new team, Seirin, beat the Generation of Miracles, one-by-one.

The two of them, now standing on the opposite sides of the court, faced each other on the Winter Cup’s championship.

 _You really exceed my expectations, Tetsuya._ “So, this day has finally come, Tetsuya,” Akashi said, pointing his heterochromatic eyes towards the bluenette. _To think, that you’ll be the one facing me._ He inwardly smirked. “To be frank, I’m surprised. I had thought your abilities are too low for you to make it all the way here,” Akashi’s voice was laced with provocation. “Have you found your answer from that time?”

“Yes,” Kuroko simply responded.

Akashi smirked. _Is that so?_ “Then, show me… your basketball,” came the redhead’s reply.

“No. What I will be showing you isn’t my basketball,” Kuroko deeply breathed before he continued. “It’s Seirin’s basketball.”

Amused at the bluenette’s declaration, Akashi let out another visible smirk. “I see…”

Deep inside his consciousness, a voice spoke. _I told you._

“I accept your challenge,” he answered with a smug smile.

The game began in a hopeless struggle. Akashi tried to break the bluenette again, however, Kuroko stood his ground and picked up his scattered pieces.

 _Why? How come you’re still standing after everything?_ The redhead scowled, gritting his teeth at the bluenette’s stubbornness.

The voice spoke inside his head again. _He’s the one I’ve chosen, after all._

_Shut up… Shut up… Shut up…!_

The bluenette proved himself. It came to the point where the red emperor fell from his seat of glory.

The persona within Akashi gave a smile… _Ahh… How come I still can’t let you go, despite trying so hard to push you away?_ Weaving his way towards the light, he reached for his other self, his mind set on one thing. _I’m taking over._

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? Kuroko.”

.

.

.

Unexpectedly, after what seemed like a never-ending battle, Seirin was crowned the victor.

 _Ahh…_ Akashi gave out a long sigh after the whistle, which signaled the end of the game, resounded within the stadium. _So, this is defeat, eh?_ The redhead felt a pain cross inside his chest. He felt like crying.

 _To think that we’d lost…_ The voice which once owned his body spoke inside his mind. _But…_ It continued with a breathy laugh.

 _But… Because of that, I think… I’m glad I played basketball._ Akashi internally replied to the voice.

As if perfectly in sync, both Akashi and his other self warmly chuckled. It was the very first time they had ever thought of the same thing. _And that… I was able to meet you._ It was the very first time both Akashis thoughts had become connected.

.

.

.

 _So? Are you going to confess to him now or what?_ His other self raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling weakly, he answered in his thoughts. _I really can’t now, can I? I don’t have the right anymore. After all, I had already hurt him more than enough._

Narrowing his eyes, as if in regret, his other self replied. _It wasn’t you, though…_

_You’re a part of me. If inclined, I could’ve easily taken over our body, however…_

_You’re a coward._

Akashi laughed. _So are you._

Good thing, his teammates seemed to have noticed his predicament. And, with a push from them, he somewhat made up his mind. He sighed in embarrassment at his indecisiveness. Oh, Kuroko’s the only person who can make him feel such foreign emotions.

 _What’s this? So, you’d do it after all?_ His other self impassively spoke.

 _I realized… I really can’t let him go, despite everything..._ He answered, his internal voice trembling, as he ran after the bluenette.

 _You… sound like a loser right now._ His other self made a disgusted look.

 _Well… I am one, though?_ He laughed. _How about you?_

_What about me?_

_Don’t you also feel the same way… about him?_

His other self kept quiet and never replied back.

.

.

.

Akashi predicted “he” will also confess soon enough. As usual, he was right on point.

It happened on the day of Kuroko’s birthday.

Momoi planned for their former team to have a street basketball game.

At first, Murasakibara was reluctant to come, but since Yosen and Rakuzan had arranged a practice match together, which was decided to be held on Tokyo, the purple-head went in the end.

Heck, everything was Akashi’s doing, all for the sake of his lover’s happiness.

After playing consecutive matches with the Generation of Miracles and their former manager, Kuroko invited them over at Kagami’s house where his teammates had prepared a small celebration for the occasion.

On their way home, Akashi had discreetly asked the bluenette if he could walk him home. Discreetly, because the two of them still hasn’t gotten the chance to tell their friends about their current relationship.

However, the bluenette had this nagging feeling that his teammates had already sensed about his romantic relationship with his former captain. Well, yeah, his team already knew about his feelings for the redhead, but he still hasn’t told them that they’re now officially dating. Sometimes, his teammates would ask, out of the blue, if Akashi is doing well or if the two had recently meet up and spent some time together, much to his anxiety. Maybe, they got the hint during the Winter Cup finals, after all? Not that he doesn’t want anyone to know, he just can’t find the right time to tell them. Well, except for Kagami. The boy was too innocent for such things.

Akashi’s teammates, on the other hand, already knew. They were partially involved, after all. For that, he’s thankful.

The two was walking side-by-side on the quiet streets. It isn’t that late yet, but, ideally, the place was empty, save for the lingering street animals. They’re leisurely walking, as if enjoying the comfort of each other’s company.

 “Akashi-kun?” Kuroko began. It was the first time one of them spoke since they left Kagami’s abode.

“What is it?” Akashi replied, bringing his gaze to the bluenette on his side.

“I was just wondering…” Kuroko hesitated for a bit which made Akashi guess what his lover was about to talk about.

The redhead smiled as he watched Kuroko struggle to find the right words.

“Is ‘he’ still…” Kuroko muttered.

“Would you like to talk to 'him?'” Akashi asked with an understanding smile.

“Eh? N-No. I just wanted to ask,” Kuroko waved his hands, denying.

Akashi chuckled at the way his lover just stuttered. “Well… ‘He’ wants to talk to you, though.”

 _Wait_ _– What did you just–_ The voice inside Akashi’s head opposed.

Kuroko blinked in surprise at Akashi’s words, turning to face him, but, before he can even react, the redhead had already made his move.

Akashi’s already closed eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing mismatched orbs of blood red and sunshine gold. Heaving a sigh, he glared forward. “Tsk. Didn’t even give me that much of a choice, huh?” He mumbled with a nettled look plastered on his handsome face.

“You…” Kuroko quietly spoke, repeatedly blinking his eyes as if he had just seen a ghost. “Boku… shi-kun?” He unsurely called out.

Akashi’s ears perked at the nickname. He looked over the bluenette with one of his eyebrows quirked. “Bokushi?”

“Ah– No. It was something I came up with to differentiate you from the other Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied, his face returning to its usual expressionless-ness.

 _What’s with that?_ Akashi asked himself, his eyes twitching. Inside his head, his other personality was laughing.

Moments of silence passed before Kuroko decided it was awkward enough to press the quietude. “Uhm… Akashi-kun said you have something to talk to me about?” Kuroko queried.

Akashi sighed in defeat, before meeting Kuroko’s eyes. “It’s not much. I…” His voice started low. “… just wanted to apologize,” he continued.

Kuroko remained silent, urging the redhead to carry on.

“I had done you so many wrongs and had hurt you countless times– what’s more, I had turned my back against you,” Akashi closed his eyes, as if reminiscing.

“I agree, you’ve been a jerk for all those years,” Kuroko candidly replied, which caused Akashi to widen his eyes in shock, as if he had just heard the bluenette use such an outrageous language. “…I trusted you, you know?”

Akashi felt a sudden pang inside his chest. He averted his eyes and spoke. “I know what I’ve done was unforgivable, and I–” His words were cut off when Kuroko raised his voice.

“But…!” The bluenette continued. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now,” a small smile crossed Kuroko’s lips. “I… wouldn’t be who I am right now.”

Akashi felt his heart thump as he stared at the considerate expression on Kuroko’s face.

“You can still make up for all the mistakes you’ve done,” the bluenette paused and reached for Akashi’s left hand. “Together, with Akashi-kun and–”

 _Together?_ Akashi frowned. “‘He’ didn’t do anything wrong. It was only I who–”

Kuroko cut off the redhead’s words and spoke. “Akashi-kun is Akashi-ku– No. Rather, Bokushi-kun is also Akashi-kun,” with an innocent look, he continued. “Also, I believe Akashi-kun could’ve stopped you, but he didn’t.”

_So, he says._

“You…” Akashi trailed, his face in disbelief. “…really do the most unexpected of things.”

“No, I don’t,” Kuroko countered.

“Actually, yes, you do,” Akashi tittered. “Even ‘he’ agrees.”

“Akashi-kun, you traitor,” Kuroko pouted, narrowing his eyes at Akashi’s mismatched orbs, as if conversing to the personality within him.

“You know, I’m…” The redhead also tightly held Kuroko’s hand. “…really glad I met you, Tetsuya.”

With a smile, ever so thoughtful, Kuroko replied. “Me, too.”

 _Ahh… I see._ An unnoticeable glint crossed Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes. _Since the very beginning, I have already been attracted to this pure and kind nature of yours._ He inwardly mocked his denseness. _How come I didn’t notice it earlier?_ Slowly, Akashi motioned his right hand, touching Kuroko’s pale cheek. He noted how soft the bluenette’s skin was against his fingers, as he caressed it with his thumb. He watched in admiration the slight glimmer on Kuroko’s sky blue eyes.

Kuroko’s cheeks began to heat up at the affectionate action.

Gradually, the redhead began closing the distance between the two of them. _Tetsuya… Towards you, I…_

“Eh– Akashi-ku–?” Kuroko was caught off guard, he even forgot to use the nickname he, himself, had given to the redhead.

 _Hey_ _–_ The voice inside Akashi objected, but, unfortunately, it was too late.

Kuroko felt something warm touch his lips. His hand, which was still holding Akashi, slightly flinched when the pooling sensation hit him. His eyes slowly widened when he realized what the redhead has just done.

Akashi was kissing him. Yes– out in the open, in the middle of a quiet street, under a flickering lamp post.

Kuroko stood frozen, his eyes repeatedly blinking. His mind was processing too much information, it felt like it was going to overload. He can’t command his body to react at all.

The kiss the two of them shared wasn’t desperate and all. It was sweet and thoughtful and protective, all at the same time. It lasted for two long minutes– just Akashi’s lips and Kuroko’s connecting with each other. Their warm breaths mixed together which created a sense of comfort.

When they separated, Kuroko was left stunned and unmoving. His face was flushed, reaching up to his ears, his mouth flopping to form a coherent response.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko’s reddened cheeks. The bluenette truly looked beautiful dyed in his color, he thought.

 _That’s enough. Move it!_ Inside his head, his other self forcibly pushed his consciousness out of the way.

“I love you, Tetsuya. I’ll see you soon,” Akashi pleasantly grinned, before his eyes drooped close.

“That was…” Kuroko murmured.

The moment Akashi’s eyes fluttered open, he immediately cupped his lover’s cheeks inside his palms. “Kuroko!”

“That was… my first kiss…” The bluenette’s eyes shut in realization, the rosy color never leaving his cheeks as he shyly lowered his head. His right palm was covering his lips.

Akashi’s vision swayed. Akashi can’t believe “he” just took one of Kuroko’s firsts right under his nose. Akashi self-reflected if he made the wrong decision to let “him” take over.

His other self smirked complacently within his consciousness.

_Heh~ I got first dibs._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I made any mistakes. I can’t remember what happened in the manga that much. I did reread a few chapters, and some of the lines I used are from those.
> 
> I actually teared up a bit at writing the scenes from the Teikou arc. I can’t believe going through it all over again would still have the same effect on me.
> 
> Writing about Bokushi always gives me the chills. I really love his character. :P


End file.
